


Midday

by SpiritsShackled



Series: Times of Day [6]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gordon's Divorce is mentioned, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Up, Mild Language, Nervous Gordon, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritsShackled/pseuds/SpiritsShackled
Summary: Thomas gets shot, Gordon is worried.
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Times of Day [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657807
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Midday

“How am I supposed to believe that?!”

“I don’t know? Maybe because you trust me!”

Gordon glared at Thomas from across the kitchen table. The argument had started off as Gordon telling Thomas to be more careful after he’d been attacked with a knife while on a case. Now both were currently shouting at each other from opposite sides of the table.

“Oh that’s rich coming from you Magnum. How many times have you gone behind my back?” Gordon snapped, voice raised.

“I don’t do it intentionally! Sometimes there just isn’t time to inform you before rushing in!”

“Even when there is, you do it anyway!” Gordon yelled.

“I see what’s happening here.” Thomas stated, too calm for the situation.

“Then enlighten me!” Gordon stormed. 

Thomas looked Gordon straight in the eye, “I’m not your ex-wife.”

Gordon’s face merged into an expression of shock, like Thomas had slapped him. Without another word, Thomas left. With nothing else to do, Gordon went to work. 

Four hours later Higgins called. Sighing, Gordon answered, thinking that Thomas needed a favour and wouldn’t call him so told Higgins to call instead.

“What is it?”

Higgins voice sounded flat, “We’ve got a murder scene. The killer’s tied to a tree outside the property. I’ve texted you the address.”

“Good to know. Any particular reason Thomas couldn’t call me himself?”

“Well given he took shots to the thigh and bicep, got battered with a shovel and has now passed out from blood loss, probably not.” Higgins revealed coldly.

“What?!” Gordon stood up, attracting odd looks from his colleagues. 

“Thomas was shot, went into shock and has now passed out.” Higgins repeated slowly.

“No.” His voice was almost too quiet to hear.

“There’s nothing you can do.” Higgins said calmly, as if she were speaking to a child, “I’ll give you updates when there are any. Just get here and arrest the person who did this.”

“I will.” Gordon’s voice was the same volume, but now filled with determination.

“The ambulance is here. Goodbye.”

“Bye.”

Call ended, Gordon looked up. All eyes were on him.

“We have a new murder scene. 522 Krauss Street. Murderer is tied to a tree outside.” He announced. 

It was a good enough distraction from his usual behaviour for the rest of the detectives. They all knew, being detectives, that the P.I that caused Gordon to get these random calls about homicides was Gordon’s boyfriend. And given his reaction to the call, something bad must’ve happened.

Driving towards the crime scene was a reasonable distraction for Gordon’s hands, but not for his mind. All he could do was run through the argument from that morning. The argument that he’d started because of his own fears. Thomas was right, he should trust him after everything they’d been through. Not to mention he was right about his other point, Thomas wasn’t his ex-wife. He wasn’t going to leave him for another member of his department. Gordon’s shoulders slumped, Thomas deserved an apology and he couldn’t even give him one. 

Higgins deserved one too, he realised. Thomas had forgiven her two days ago. It was Monday now. Gordon made a mental note to apologise the moment he saw her in person. For a moment Gordon considered that the next thing that Higgins might say to him might be to inform him of Thomas’ death.

Luckily he pulled up to the scene before he could dwell on the thought more. The killer was tied to a tree just as Higgins had said. There was a shovel lying on the grass not too far away and a gun lying near a puddle of blood on the driveway. A chilled feeling slunk through his stomach. 

Making a decision not to observe the scene any longer than necessary, Gordon briskly strode towards the front door. Just inside he found a grisly scene of a woman slouched on the sofa, knife still imbedded in one of the myriad of stab wounds. Something silver shone in the sun from around the woman’s neck. Gordon moved closer to read it. Susie. 

A sharp ring from his phone startled Gordon. He took a moment to brace himself for the worst before answering.

“He’s in surgery, apparently the shot to the thigh clipped an artery. Hence all the blood.” Higgins dictated.

“How much blood did he lose?” Gordon queried, afraid of the answer.

“Roughly twenty-two percent. He won’t need a transfusion.”

“And the surgery?” Gordon said, volume barely above a whisper.

“Basically just to stitch him up.”

“So he’s going to be okay?” Gordon stepped outside to allow the forensic team to get to the body.

“Yes. He’s going to be fine.” Higgins agreed softly.

A hand landed on his shoulder, “I have to go.”

“I understand.”

Gordon hung up. He turned around only to see Lieutenant Tanaka standing there.

“How’s Magnum?” Tanaka asked.

“In surgery. Got shot twice by our killer.” Gordon glared across the grass to where the man was being loaded into a police car.

“Katsumoto just leave.”

Gordon looked confused, “Why? I know I’m distracted but…”

Tanaka rubbed the bridge of his nose, “Look. I know Magnum is a pain in the ass. But, he’s your pain in the ass. So for goodness sake just go to the hospital and be there for your boyfriend. Please.”

“Are you sure?” Gordon checked, as he started walking away.

“Go!”

That was all Gordon needed to hear. The car was started and on the road before Gordon was fully aware of his motions. It was like he was running on automatic, knowing where he needed to be before the thought had formed. Before he knew it, the car was parked and Gordon was making his way into the hospital. 

Waiting for the receptionists to tell him the room number was nerve wracking. It must’ve shown on Gordon’s face, as they didn’t ask too many questions, just gave him the numbers he needed for the room and floor.

He recognised the floor number as the floor he was on when he stepped out of the lift to meet Thomas for the first time. Gordon was in the room quicker than he expected.

Thomas was unconscious, bandages wrapped around his left bicep. A cannula was inserted into the back of his left hand. Blotches of cherry and plum stained Thomas’ right shoulder and stretched to behind his neck. Plasters covered a couple more insignificant cuts. 

“Gordon.” Higgins voice broke him out of his daze. She patted the chair next to her, which was the one closest to Thomas.

Numbly, Gordon trudged towards the chair. He sunk into it, shoulders sagging, looking defeated. 

“You’ll be able to talk to him soon, I’m sure of it.” Higgins whispered, attempting to comfort him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. You can tell Thomas that when he wakes up, he said you argued.” Higgins patted his shoulder.

“I meant about what I said on Saturday. You apologised, but I didn’t. I didn’t even forgive you.”

“So it took you a couple days to forgive me. So what? You’re human, it’s okay.” Higgins said, leaning closer.

Gordon stayed silent. He turned his hands over to stare at his palms.

“That’s all people said to me during my divorce, you know. ‘Gordon think of how she must feel’ or ‘Gordon think of your son.’ No one bothered to ask how I felt. Someone blatantly said that I should suck it up, as nobody cared about my feelings anyway. No one thought that it might be hard for me. I went from seeing my son every day to only a couple hours a week. And the salt in the wound was she left me for someone from my own department. She gave me the papers, yet she got the sympathy. I guess when you said you didn’t care about Thomas’ feelings, it reminded me of that time and how I wished for someone to stick up for me. So I stuck up for Thomas instead.”

“I didn’t know.” Higgins whispered.

“How could you? It’s not like I talk about it regularly.”

Silence enveloped the room, with neither knowing what to say. Higgins withdrew her hand to ensure the situation didn’t become too awkward. There was nothing she could do to make Gordon stop feeling completely miserable.

Suddenly Higgins stood up, “Well, you seem to have things covered here so I’ll be off. Tell me how he is when he wakes up.” With that she left the room. 

Gordon turned the chair so he could cross both of his arms on the side of the mattress, just as something to lean on. He got comfortable, not knowing how long he’d be there. Not having else to do, he started talking to Thomas.

“I’m sorry. I just. I, was in the wrong, I didn’t admit that I have problems trusting people because of… You deserve the world and more. You always put others first, even when you shouldn’t. I shouldn’t be the person you put first when I have problems trusting. You’re always so trusting despite what happened to you. You moved on and learnt to trust again. But I can’t. Can’t explain why I still struggle to trust. Can’t explain why I feel like every time I say goodbye to you before a case I feel worried about if you’ll tell me things on the professional front. I love you and I know you love me. And that should be enough.” A single tear slid down Gordon’s cheek. “I mean I don’t even know what you see in me. I’m not as handsome. I’m…

A hand came up to Gordon’s face, it brushed away the tear on his cheek. “Hey. Stop the self-deprecating talk.” 

Looking up, Gordon caught Thomas’ eyes, “How long have you been awake?”

“Since you put your arms on the bed.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

Thomas paused, “You sounded like you had something to say and that it would be easier to say it if you thought I couldn’t hear.”

Gordon didn’t respond, just looked mildly stunned. Thomas took this opportunity to keep rubbing circles on Gordon’s cheek. Subconsciously, Gordon nuzzled his cheek into the touch. This made Thomas weakly smile. 

“I’m sorry.” Gordon said, another tear escaping.

Thomas frowned, “You already said sorry.”

“But…”

“But nothing. We argued, you apologised and it’s in the past.” Thomas said with certainty. 

Gordon uncrossed his arms and reached up to cover Thomas’ hand with his own. Finding comfort in the familiar touch.

“I was worried about you. At one point I thought that Higgins would be calling me to say that you’d died.”

Thomas looked concerned, “Gordon…”

“I couldn’t do anything. Higgins called me while you were unconscious on the floor, bleeding out. I hated it. Hated that I didn’t have the full picture. That I couldn’t hold you, in what potentially could’ve been your final moments.”

“Okay, stop.” Thomas cut in, “Don’t focus on what could’ve been. Focus on what is. I’m here. I’m alive and breathing. You’re holding my hand.”

Thomas’ hand moved further back to gasp Gordon’s nape gently with his fingers and pull him closer to his face. Gordon’s left hand moved to rest on the mattress while his right cupped Thomas’ left cheek.

“Gordy, I love you, but if you want to kiss me you’ll have to move yourself.”

Gordon chuckled. He closed the remaining distance to press his lips to Thomas’. Starting to tenderly stroke his fingertips along Thomas’ cheek. Thomas responded by twisting his fingers in Gordon’s hair and holding the kiss for as long as he could. Pulling back, Gordon kept their noses touching.

“You’re amazing.” 

Thomas grinned “I know.”

“Hey! Don’t go getting even cockier on me.” Gordon warned.

“Since when have I been cocky?”

“More often than you think.”

“In that case,” Thomas paused, “Can I be cocky and ask for another kiss?”

Gordon rolled his eyes, but ruined the false annoyance by kissing him immediately afterwards. As he pulled away, Thomas was about to protest when Gordon planted a series of kisses on the blotchy bruise on his shoulder. 

“Trying to kiss it better?” Thomas asked.

“Something like that.”

“Did you get the guy? I’m pretty sure I knocked him out before I passed out.”

“Yeah. Higgins tied him to a tree. I know this might be a wild guess, but he murdered Susie.” Gordon stated.

“We walked in on him leaving the house covered in blood. He just leapt at me and next thing I know both of us are on the ground. I think he hit me with something during the struggle.”

Gordon nodded, “Yep. It was a shovel. You were also shot twice.”

Thomas stared in a confused manner, “I got shot? Twice?”

“Yes. Hence the hospital visit because of the passing out.”

“That explains the feeling of liquid dripping down my leg.”

“What else would explain that?” Gordon queried.

“Sudden rain shower.” Thomas said solemnly. 

"Or a bad night at the bar." Gordon teased.

“Or other activities.” Thomas winked.

Gordon looked unamused, “Such as?”

“Oh I don’t know. Swimming, mudwrestling, having some adult time in the bed. I’m sure you can think of other things.”

“Real mature Thomas.”

“Aren’t I always?” Thomas teased.

Gordon didn’t bother responding. He just pulled away to sit back in the chair. Both of his hands encased Thomas’ good one.

“How are you here right now? I thought you had work.” Thomas asked.

“I was. Got Higgins’ call in the office, I may have made a small scene. So then I went to the crime scene and Tanaka told me to leave so I could come here.”

Thomas gave him a look, “Getting the feeling that he said something else.” 

“He said that you’re a pain in the ass, but you’re my pain in the ass.” Gordon deadpanned.

“Good to know.”

“Pretty sure my department figured out we were together quicker than everyone else.”

Thomas rolled his eyes, “Well they are detectives.”

“Oh, that reminds me, I need to call Higgins to give her an update.”

Gordon reached into his pocket to grab his phone, leaving his left hand still clasped in Thomas’ right. After typing in his password, Gordon took a moment to appreciate the background. It was Thomas slicing a cake he’d baked. From what Gordon could remember, the cake had chocolate chips, practically ensuring that they’d have to eat most of it that day.

“What are you smiling at?” Thomas questioned.

“This.” Gordon turned the phone around so his boyfriend could see the picture of him.

“I never saw you take this!” Thomas exclaimed.

“That was the point.” Gordon went to contacts and selected Higgins, “Should I put it on loud speaker?”

“Probably a good idea.”

The phone rang, but not for long.

“I told you he was going to call me!”

“Higgins, you don’t just walk into my bar and say my friend is unconscious in the hospital after being shot and expect me not to worry.” Rick’s concerned voice came from the phone.

“I left him with Gordon. You know him? Thomas’ boyfriend.”

Gordon kissed Thomas’ hand in an attempt to smother his snickers. He looked up to see Thomas trying not to laugh as well.

“Are we on loudspeaker right now?” TC butted in, “Because I can hear people snickering.”

“Yep.” Both Thomas and Gordon exclaimed before giving up on hiding their amusement.

“Well if there’s laughter then Magnum must be okay.” Higgins exasperated voice broke through the laughter.

“Okay, for a second there I forgot Thomas was in the hospital.”

“Good to know that Rick cares about my wellbeing.” Thomas stated before laughing again.

“Rick how do you pace behind your bar while waiting for Gordon to call and update us on Magnum’s condition and then forget about the condition he’s in?” Tc asked, vaguely surprised from what emotion could be made out over the phone.

“I’m almost impressed that Rick forgot.” Gordon added.

“Honestly so am I.” Higgins agreed.

“It was the relief that Thomas was okay. The relief derailed my train of thought.” Rick argued.

“So Magnum, how are you feeling?” TC queried in an attempt to change the subject.

“Tired.” 

“That’s fair.” TC responded.

“So can we all come see you in person?” Rick asked.

Thomas looked at Gordon, “Yes.”

Higgins hung up. Leaving Gordon to put his phone away.

“Are you staying here Gordy?”

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> The next fic will be the series end. It will have multiple chapters.


End file.
